Betting On Bella
by ToWriteLoveOnAPage
Summary: Mike, Eric and Tyler all conspire to take Bella to the dance. A missing moment from chapter 4 of Twilight. Pure Fluff.


* * *

**Story Notes:**

Takes place during Chapter 4: Invitations of Twilight.

* * *

"Dude, has Bella asked anyone to the dance yet?" Eric whispered at me from across the lunch table. I shot him a warning glance as Bella glanced in our direction for a brief second and then turned her attention back to Jessica. Eric had only just escaped Jessica's babbling and was now trying desperately to engage himself on our conversation.

"No, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you," I sighed and secretly wondered if I was still talking to Eric, or if I was just trying to placate myself.

"Why not? You think she's gonna ask you instead of me?" Eric said raising his eyes defensively.

"No, I don't think she's gonna ask anyone," I blurted out in shock at his misinterpretation of my words. I mean didn't he know Bella at all? She was more likely to strip naked and run around the halls than ask anyone to a dance. Hmmm, Bella naked in the halls, I wouldn't mind that...

"Yeah, Eric, chill. Mike isn't so delusional that he would think he actually has a shot at Bella. It's me that you should be worrying about. I almost smashed her with my van and she didn't even get mad, she totally has the hots for me," Tyler added.

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, almost killing her, I'm sure that was a huge turn on."

Tyler just nodded confidently and took a bite out of his apple, "I'm dangerous, that's sexy," he said through a mouthful of apple, spewing pieces across the table.

"Ew, Tyler, that's so gross," Jessica sneered as Bella and Angela laughed quietly from her side. I flinched as Jess gave me a glare and then turned away. She had asked me to the dance earlier, but I had told her I had to think about it, in actuality I was waiting for someone else's invitation...

"Yeah, Tyler. So, sexy," I rolled my eyes and rested them on Bella. Ugh, what I wouldn't give to know what she found sexy! I'd tried all my best moves and still nothing. Wasn't I friendly? Wasn't I loyal? Wasn't I understanding and charming and admiring? Wasn't I good enough for her to ask me to the dance?

I waited for her to glance at me, to give me some sign that she thought about me even remotely as much as I thought about her, but once again I was disappointed. Her laughter faded and she looked to the table, trying to avoid the short silence that interrupted Jessica Stanley's jokes. My hopes were lifted as she raised her head, but immediately crushed as she fixed her gaze to something across the lunchroom. I turned to see what had caught her attention, but found only a table full of Cullens, I turned back with a smirk.

Bella hadn't taken so kindly to old Eddie C. after the whole van incident and I could only imagine that she was trying to give him a well deserved glare. I looked back to her for confirmation and found her blushing, weird...

"Don't strain yourself, Mike," Tyler chuckled, "stare at Bella any longer and your eyes will pop out of your head."

"Shut up," I growled as I turned away from Bella and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Aw, let Mike be, wishful thinking is something he's got to get used to," Eric laughed as Tyler messaged his side.

"At least I've got a better shot than either of you," I mumbled.

"Oh, really?" Tyler said indignantly, "is that what you think?"

"Yup."

"Wanna bet on it?" he challenged.

"A bet for Bella," Eric said thoughtfully and then grinned, "I like it, count me in."

"Whoever gets Bella to go to the dance with them wins" Tyler said as he high fived Eric, "prizes include, but are not limited too: gloating privileges, the title of ladies man extraordinaire, and of course, a hot date with the police chief's daughter."

"Isn't this kind of...wrong?" I said warily as I thought about Bella's reaction if she found out about any of this.

"You in or out, man?" Tyler sighed rolling his eyes.

I took one last look at my beautiful Bella and sighed, "I'm in."

I walked towards Biology with sweaty palms and a nerves that were currently shaking under my skin. Bella remained quietly at my side until we were in the room, that was the good thing about Bella, she never went overboard with the chatter. She gave me a brief smile and then took her seat next to a very surly looking Cullen.

So there she was, Bella Swan, she never failed to amaze me. How could anyone be so innocent and hot at the same time? For Eric and Tyler this may be some game, but I was in this for real, I'd had my sight set on Bella since day one. I didn't need the provocation of some silly challenge to ask her to the dance. The thought of her on MY arm, dancing with ME in some hot little number she hoped I like (and if it was on her, of course I would like it) was almost too much to picture. I had to win, not for gloating, not for titles, but for Bella.

I walked slowly towards Bella's table and sat down on the corner of her desk. I looked towards the floor and took a deep breath. Here goes nothin'.

"So, Jessica asked me to the Spring Dance," I sighed and peaked up at her. I hoped to find jealousy, shock, or maybe anger, but I did not expect to find excitement.

"That's great!" She beamed. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."

"Well..." I stammered as my small hopes for this conversation quickly flew out the window, "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" She questioned with a clear tone of disapproval.

I looked away from her face and back towards the floor. She wasn't going to make this easy was she...

"I was wondering if...well, if you might be planning to ask me."

She was quiet and I peaked shyly up at her as my head hung low, I could see she was clearly struggling to answer and Edward Cullen looked about as interested in her response as I did. Maybe he wanted to ask her to the dance, maybe he already had! Maybe she had told him yes and he was going to beat me in the parking lot after school for trying to steal his date!

"Mike, I think you should tell her yes." She smiled sympathetically.

Ouch, rejection is harsh.

"Did you already ask someone else?" I muttered and flashed a look at Edward. He looked a little to smug for my liking.

"No," she assured me, "I'm not going to the dance at all."

"Why not," I asked her.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," she explained hastily.

"Can't you go some other weekend?"

"Sorry, no," she said in a final tone, "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer-it's rude."

"Yeah, you're right," I mumbled and slumped over to my seat. I stared sourly at Bella the whole class and couldn't help, but notice the way Cullen eyed her the whole time, I bet he did ask her to the dance. Life is unfair.

"So?" Eric and Tyler pushed as soon as they caught up with me in the halls.

"She's not even going to the dance," I tried to say casually, "She's going to Seattle."

"Sure, sure." Eric chuckled, "Sounds like the odds are 50/50 now."

Eric and Tyler high fived, slapped me on the shoulder, and then spilt up. I secretly wished them the worst of luck.

~* The Next Day*~

I pulled into the parking lot and parked my car before gliding over to Tyler and Eric. I saw with satisfaction that neither of their faces bore the signs of victory. Ha!

"Told you she was going to Seattle," I smirked.

"Yeah, whatever," Eric grumbled, "but I don't know why you're so smug, it's not like she said yes to you either."

"Yeah, well, I'm takin' her to prom," Tyler shrugged and shoveled a fistful of trailmix in his mouth, "So, technically I did get her to go to a dance with me."

I rolled my eyes and severely doubted that Bella had agreed to go to prom with Tyler, he was probably just being an idiot.

"No one won," I sighed and made to walk towards the school's main entrance. Eric grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Nope, I think Cullen won," Eric added and pointed.

I followed his finger and found Bella Swan locked in deep conversation than none other than Edward-he's so silent it's dreamy-Cullen. Why was life so unfair?

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

The inspiration for this came from marschick(e-mail provider withheld for confidentiality).com. So, Thanks!!!

Reviews are lovely.

* * *


End file.
